The Lost Uchiha
by grim5reaper360
Summary: It was said that Itachi killed off the entire Uchiha clan exept for Sasuke. However, there was one other, an Uchiha that people long forgot, he was locked away by the first Uchiha and the first because they feared of his destructive power.


Naruto: The lost Uchiha

Chapter 1

Long ago in the village of Konoha, lived a clan that is said to be

the greatest of their clans, the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan was composed of many great

ninjas. The best ninjas their village can produce, including the one and only Itachi. Itachi

was the greatest ninja of that clan. He was so great, he could never fully put his skills to

the test, and so he killed of his entire clan. All of the Uchiha died under the eyes of Itachi.

All but his little brother Sasuke, he was the only surviving Uchiha clan member left, so

we thought. Little did anyone know, there was one other boy. This boy possessed

unimaginable skills. His power and chakra was so great, that even Itachi could not handle

him. He was band from the village of Konoha for using forbidden jutsu. 5 years the

elimination of the Uchiha clan, the Akatsuki found this boy. They offered him a position

in the clan, for he possessed great power. "Join us, and your wildest dreams will come

true" said Pain. " I refuse, your pathetic clan is far to weak" said this mysterious ninja.

"So be it" replied Pain. Suddenly, Deidara released a barrage of clay bombs towards the

mysterious ninja. However, the ninja mysteriously disappeared behind Deidara and

kicked him. Itachi then attempted to use his Sharingan. However it was too late, they

were all already under a Genjutsu. Funny thing is…the mysterious ninja did not even use

Sharingan. Although he is an Uchiha, he could not use Sharingan. "Even without

Sharingan, I can easily manipulate you all, even you…Itachi…Pathetic" said the

mysterious ninja. He then vanished and everyone snapped out of the Genjutsu. "He's

good…real good," said Pain. Meanwhile, back in Konoha, "ALRIGHT FOOOOD!!!!"

screamed Naruto in a loud obnoxious voice. " Oh Naruto, you are such a slob" said

Sakura as Naruto devoured his Ramen as if he hadn't eaten in years. Kakashi suddenly

appeared informing them to hurry as they have been assigned a new mission. They

immediately reported to Tsunades office. "Kakashi…3 of our top ninjas disappeared

under the grave of the first after being assigned the special mission." said Tsunade with a

nervous tone. "I see," replied Kakashi. Tsunade informed Kakashi on the strange chakra

and disappearances of Shinobi in the area. Kakashi and his team were selected because

they will need Sharingan and Kakashi and Sasuke are the only ones able to use it. Later

they arrived at the firsts grave and Sasuke shortly after. "Ok everyone stand back," said

Kakashi. Kakashi then used Sharingan on a spot behind the grave opening a secret

staircase leading into a passageway. The team went downstairs. They entered through a

locked door. However, the lock had no key slot, only the carving of a Mangekyu

Sharingan. Kakashi then used his Mangekyu Sharingan to open the lock. Sasuke then

used his Sharingan to open the door. Inside was a tomb. The tomb had allot of strange

energy coming from it. The ceiling was the carving of stars that began to glow as Kakashi

and his team entered. "Wooow, that's beautiful" said Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing…get out now" screamed the nine tailed fox from within

Naruto. Suddenly, the floor collapsed and Kakashi and his team fell down with it. Their

whole team was buried under the rubble. Suddenly, a barrage of bombed shuriken came

flying down blowing everything in its path to bits. In that instance, the whole team was

now gone. Suddenly, Naruto and the others awakened in a field in front of the stone.

"What…wa..happened" mumbled Naruto. " I can't believe it, all of it…was just a

Genjutsu" said Sasuke with great surprise. " I knew his powers were strong but…to use

such a technique without even leaving the tomb is…amazing" thought Kakashi.


End file.
